Blame The Nargles
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: Hermione Granger, alone for Christmas. Draco Malfoy, alone for Christmas. Surely it's logic for them to spend Christmas togther? A little Christmas present for my readers


**Just a little Dramione oneshot I decided to write for my readers as a Christmas present! :) A little bit rushed and mainly speech but I hope you like it! :)**

**Non canon**

**#**

**#**

Hermione Granger had always loved Christmas. Every year she spent it with people that she loved, laughing, eating too much, having a generally good time. She wasn't going to let this year be any different. Even if she was spending it alone at Hogwarts.

Her parents had written to her explaining that, unfortunately, they had to visit a sick relative and, although they would love to see her, they believed that it would be more fun for her to stay with her friends.

Ron was visiting Charlie in Romania and Harry was going to London to spend Christmas with Sirius. She was spending it alone at Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed as she smoothed the discarded wrapping paper and glanced over the presents that everyone had sent her. Presents weren't the same when they weren't given to you personally.

She pulled a stray thread from the red jumper that Mrs Weasley had knitted for her and stood up off her bed, looking around the empty dormitory with sad eyes. The Christmas feast would be starting soon, she'd better get going.

The twelve towering Christmas trees were as beautiful as ever but Hermione couldn't seem to enjoy them as much as she had previously. A few younger Gryffindors acknowledged her politely and she smiled in return, taking a seat close enough for her to seem like a part of their group but not for her to intrude.

As she filled her plate with turkey and all the trimmings, she failed to notice the watching eyes that did not believe her façade.

The sound of people pulling crackers did nothing to cheer Hermione up and she quickly excused herself. Her feet echoed in the empty corridor as she walked back to her dormitory and suddenly she was aware that the corridor wasn't so empty. She span round and saw an awkward Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Yes?" She replied. The relationship between the prejudiced ferret and the golden trio had eased up and the insults had practically stopped. It didn't mean that Hermione wanted to spend her Christmas talking to him.

He shrugged. "I saw that you were on your own."

"I w wasn't on my own."

He laughed. "You can't fool me Granger. Where are Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione dropped her gaze and looked at her shoes. "They're visiting family."

"Shouldn't you be doing that?"

"Shouldn't _**you**_?" She retorted quickly.

"Touché." He smiled. "My parents decided to go to Paris for Christmas." He turned his head away but not before Hermione caught a glimpse of a strange expression on his face.

"My parents wanted me to be with them, that must be awful for you."

He shrugged again. "I'm used to it."

Hermione paused. "I'm not."

"That's settled then." He began to walk briskly.

"Wait! What's settled?" She walked quickly after him.

"We'll spend the rest of Christmas in the room of requirement." He replied matter of factly, continuing to walk.

"But we don't like each other!" She cried. Nevertheless, she carried on walking with him.

"What's that got to do with anything? No one should spend Christmas alone."

With no reply available, Hermione stayed quiet and just followed him to the room of requirement. Malfoy walked by three times and a door appeared. Curiosity got the better of her and she stepped forward to open the door and see what room Malfoy had conjured.

The simple room merely had a comfortable armchair and sofa and a Christmas tree decorated with red, gold, silver and green.

"Oh." Malfoy said in surprise when he too walked into the room.

"Why? What did you ask for?"

"A room that I could have a good time in, that would make me smile."

"Well it's made _**me **_smile!" Hermione laughed. "Look at the tree!"

Finding her laugh infectious, he also began laughing. "It is rather a mash of colours."

Hermione went over to inspect it and realised that the baubles had their house on them. "The Gryffindor is on the green!"

"Oh, that's priceless."

Hermione curled up in the armchair and Malfoy sat down on the sofa.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked, looking at him questioningly.

"How about a game of some sorts?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What? Like charades?"

"Maybe not charades."

"Good, because I'm awful at that!"

He laughed, "What about truth or dare?"

Giggling she said, "Truth or dare? What are we? First year?"

"Is that a yes?"

"I suppose so."

"Good! Truth or dare?"

"Erm... truth I guess."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Take the easy option why don't you. Okay, what went on with you and Krum in fourth year?"

Hermione blushed. "I – erm."

"You have to say! It's the purpose of the game."

"Fine. Victor and I had a lovely couple of weeks and he kissed me a few times but now we don't really talk."

"Idiot." Malfoy muttered quietly.

"Pardon?"

"I didn't say anything."

She shook her head quickly and asked him truth or dare.

"Dare, I'm not a chicken." He said cheekily.

"Oh, so you think I'm a chicken? Okay, I dare you give McGonagall a letter proclaiming your love for her."

"That the best you got?" He grabbed the parchment, quill and ink that had immediately appeared and began writing a beautiful love note.

"How did you write that?" Hermione cried as she read what she could only call poetry.

He winked at her, "I'm gifted." He stood up, "I'll be right back."

Malfoy came back looking proud, he sat back down. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

He sighed deeply again. "Ugh! Okay, who do you think are the three best looking people - no, _**boys**_ in our year."

Hermione once again blushed. "Do I have to say?"

"Yes."

"Erm, Neville, er-"

"Neville? Longbottom?"

"Have you seen him? He's really grown up."

Obviously still in shock, he gestured for her to continue.

"Blaise Zabini."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Blaise? The Gryffindor princess chose a Slytherin?"

"I'm definitely not telling you the other person."

"Why? Why? Why?"

She crossed her arms and turned her head. "Because I'm not."

"Please!" He stood up and knelt right in front of her, drawing her eyes towards him. He made his eyes wide and pouted. "Please?"

Her heart melted at the sight of his pleading face. "Don't do that!"

"Please."

"You."

"I'm sorry," he grinned, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said _**you**_!"

His grin got even bigger and he relished in her blush.

"You're evil."

"Ah, but you don't really think that, I'm the best looking in our year."

She pushed him lightly. "_**One of**_."

"Surprised Potter or Weasley didn't make the cut."

"Why?" She asked slyly, "Do you think they should have?"

"Pfft no, I'm deserving of that spot, but we always thought you had a thing for one of them."

Hermione's eyes widened. "God no! They're like my brothers!"

His smile grew bigger again for a reason she couldn't figure out.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked suddenly. "What's changed?"

"Seeing you on your own, it touched a nerve. Besides, we formed some kind of civil relationship over the past year, I saw that you weren't such a bad person."

She laughed. "Such a bad person? You mean you saw that I was nice?"

"Well, yeah." He looked at her awkwardly.

"Thanks I guess." She smiled. "I suppose you're not too bad yourself."

He dropped his jaw in mock surprise. "Is that a compliment Hermione?"

"...You just called me Hermione."

He leaned forward slightly. "Well it is your name isn't it?"

"But-"

"Want me to stick to Granger?"

She could feel his breath on her lips. "No."

"'No' what?"

"No _**Draco**_."

"Thank you." He whispered. Something above them caught his eye and he laughed softly as mistletoe formed before his eyes. "I think the room's trying to tell us something."

Hermione looked too and smiled. "I think so too."

Draco immediately closed the one inch gap between them and pressed his lips to hers.

She pulled away breathlessly, looking at him in shock, "Damn those Nargles."

**#**

**Hope you liked it, not my best work but I just wanted to get something out here for the holiday season.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


End file.
